homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102715-Dont-Panic
allodicTemperament AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:48 -- AT: Nyarrlla AT: Diagrram -- allodicTemperament AT is sending file orderofentry.png -- AT: (( http://i.imgur.com/A65twwz.png )) CC: Alright, great job CC: We cna definitely coral everyone with this AT: I'm tallking to LLiskarr right now about it. AT: Corrall? AT: Is that a pun AT: Arre you punning me whille the worrlld is ending CC: No CC: ... CC: Other stuff CC: Not important AT: What otherr stuff CC: I got settles CC: Let's doit AT: Arre you okay CC: I'm just ifne AT: You don't seem okay what's going on. AT: Nyarrlla. CC: Lorrea, please AT: Okay I'lll lleave it be forr now CC: f am A okay CC: Now let's do thirs AT: You're not CC: so how heve you trlked ot thvm? AT: Nyarrlla. AT: I can't read that CC: HAvxe you talked to them? CC: Eveuyonl CC: Everyone* CC: Fucking sprite CC: don't worry about it AT: Nyarrlla I swearr AT: I'm worrking on it AT: The humans arre worrking forr me sorrt of CC: for? CC: Wel done CC: HAve you got them all though? CC: I just talked to onep who hadn't even talked to the others yet CC: Got them on the righd tradk thowgh AT: Not yet but apparrentlly they're worrking on theirr llist AT: Good CC: the Lucy human AT: Okay noted AT: Nyarrlla arre you surre that you want to llie about being okay CC: Whag uhmans ahve uoy talked to? CC: I dm positive AT: Did entrry rattlle yourr brrain AT: Nyarrlla come on you're making me worrried AT: Tallk to me CC: I 2ish I could CC: wish CC: Madeh a promise, please don't push it CC: for yoaur sake AT: I'm not going to push it AT: But whateverr it is AT: It's going to be okay AT: We're going to get thrrough this CC: I really fuckign want it to be AT: LListen I'm going to trry to get alll of this handlled AT: You take carre of yourrsellf firrst okay CC: Nah, I cnp handle it CC: Just CC: This diagram CC: who's actually ig the diagram? CC: Like agrees to ut? CC: I'm the game bt the way AT: I know you arre CC: Oy yeah CC: MEssages AT: And ideallly everryone willl agrree AT: And if therre's a prrobllem I'lll move them arround CC: Ideallly AT: I've trried to get it do that therre won't be CC: you did good CC: Vaarni to Neizan? CC: To Liskar CC: Helliux CC: Me and aaisha and ramira and you CC: Serios CC: Oh shit Serios CC: gotta hvae words wnith hmi AT: Not llike this AT: Don't tallk to him llike this CC: Gonna fuck her up CC: Scarlet's gonna pay AT: Nyarrlla we're a team AT: Don't do the llone herro thing that's my job CC: Psssh, nah CC: I can take kver AT: Nyarrlla pllease. AT: I'm being serrious. AT: LListen to me. AT: Don't trry it allone CC: but I'm the Vannguarid CC: Like, that's my name AT: And we need you on OURR side. CC: forefront AT: We can't risk you AT: It's too risky AT: At lleast make surre that you have backup CC: I gnt time powers AT: Being the forrefrront doesn't mean committing suicide AT: I don't carre what kind of powerrs you have you're not alllowed to go afterr herr allone AT: I don't carre how mad you arre orr how herroic it seems AT: PLLEASE don't do it AT: I willl crry Aesona. CC: ... CC: And just liek that, I'm staying with the group CC: Please don't cry AT: Serrios was llike the most stubborrn perrson I knew and AT: He's just gone CC: They're GODS though CC: And he can be freed AT: I don't carre what powerrs you have I don't think you can match up to that AT: Not allone forr surre CC: There's safety in numbers bqut more trolls in the lixe of fire CC: himans too CC: So We have to holde off AT: Nyarrlla alll of them need us CC: And wait AT: To keep them togetherr. CC: Til they're ready CC: Going alone is risky, but fuck ic isn;t all risky CC: Fucking Vigil CC: eH can telepjeort CC: teleport CC: And grow and shrink us and him anr shit AT: Uh CC: HE cna pop up amnd eat us all whole AT: But willl he CC: On a fucking whim CC: Yes CC: Yes he will AT: Welll GOOD LLUCK to him CC: Either that AT: Because he doesn't know what he's up against CC: OR send us tod sfcarlcet CC: Ssarlet AT: Scarrllet. CC: That CC: that bitch CC: And she'll take us over CC: Or or CC: Fucking "Jack" CC: Thief of time CC: I'm a mege of that shit CC: He's aonng steal it from em CC: gonna steal it AT: Nyarrlla. CC: I'Ts why he wants me first CC: I'm his top priogrituy CC: pr7oeity CC: priority CC: Godfuckin damn AT: Nyarrlla callm down we're going to be fine AT: We need to remain callm, okay AT: You see why this is why we need you? AT: We need alll of us CC: Nothing is clam CC: Once he's in... CC: He's the green bald guy CC: As yoqu well know AT: I know AT: He was the one that I was warrned about AT: When this alll starrted CC: And the one ohw libby's eye and he CC: And he's gonna die CC: I'm going to kill him AT: He is gonna die. AT: I'lll hellp. AT: Allrright? AT: Don't do it allone. AT: Therre's thrree of them and twenty of us, I think we can handlle this if we stick togetherr and cooperrate AT: And not go to ourr deaths CC: He's a god CC: the worst of them AT: Oh come on it'lll be fine CC: Lorrea, please CC: No one is dying CC: Except hin CC: Ib I can help ij AT: That makes two of us CC: If I can help ist* AT: But rememberr, we're a team firrst AT: And you arre an imporrtant memberr of the team AT: LLike within the top two orr something? AT: I don't know it's subjective CC: Pfft, next to you? CC: You're important CC: You're the hero AT: Nyarrlla AT: This is my faullt. AT: I was warrned about Jack. AT: I coulld have stopped him. AT: I'm not surre how AT: But SOMEHOW I shoulld have CC: He's got a hostage AT: It was my responsibillity AT: I know CC: nothing you could do CC: I should lave done it CC: Id figuhed it out first AT: I coulld have gone to Earrth somehow and CC: that he wasp a twink AT: Killled him CC: Ib dhouls ahve donn that too AT: But I was the one warrned CC: I'm the one with the fucking space ship now CC: I should ahhve gone after him AT: Nyarrlla AT: Stop AT: LListen to me CC: I'll stop CC: I'm sorry AT: Therre was nothing to be done AT: We coulldn't stop him because we didn't know untill much too llate AT: But it's not hopelless AT: Therre's onlly one of him AT: He can't be everrywherre. CC: He's time CC: when he gets it he can go back CC: und be every wherex CC: Already there CC: All eht time CC: And I'm bonna giev mih that punch to theh throat CC: In eveyr timeline CC: ds lpong as 5ou apropve CC: as long as you approve AT: Onlly when we're ready AT: We pllay it safe as llong as we can CC: Yeah CC: you know best AT: As the herro I think we need to make surre that we're ready to handlle this AT: Figurre out how to worrk arround what he can do AT: Therre has to be a way CC: There has to beh CC: sut I don't think Libby know's his weakness CC: Ha's smart and strong AT: But he's not us CC: Ad least vigil is dumb as e brick CC: And scarlet's corthxess at range CC: worthless CC: I don't even know how sgtrong he is CC: Except that the stronger I get, the stronger he can get CC: And that pisses me off so fucking much AT: Welll AT: I mean AT: I prrobablly won't have time powerrs so AT: He can't steall that frrom me AT: Besides AT: We alll know I'm the best jadebllood :) CC: the best :)x CC: Ahsolutely CC: ..uhey CC: I'm sorry CC: For that shit before AT: I need a moment my llusus is kind of having episodes of distrress AT: I'lll be back in a minute CC: Wait CC: Please CC: ... CC: Can we try again? CC: I won't mess up again, I pr0mise AT: ♦ CC: ♦ CC: ♦♦♦ CC: I'll do right by you CC: I'll keep ylu safe CC: Youcll keep me in lime AT: And we'lll win this wholle thing AT: With everryone behind us AT: Togetherr. CC: Fuck yes! AT: Allrright? CC: Right AT: Okay, grreat AT: Arre you feelling any betterr CC: I feel great CC: You're great CC: Now let's corral those jokers and win this gmae AT: That's the pllan! CC: I'll see you when you get to the medium CC: Do w3 have ai plan of cation though? AT: Not yet CC: can't hepl the typing AT: Besides getting everryone in CC: First stop, Free Serios AT: Yes. CC: He's the biggest threat to scarlet CC: he can free everyone from her CC: Just gotta talk him into freeeing himself CC: If yoyou see him AT: That shoulldn't be that harrd CC: Tll hin that Libby is under a spell CC: To be flushed for him AT: He's to be my cllient pllayerr CC: qnd hhat he's gotta release his power toa break the connection CC: Perfect CC: He can break bonds and shit AT: That seems AT: Kind of scarry CC: Whwy do oyu thhink she took him first CC: Biggest threat to ehr CC: And us too CC: Except me CC: Haha! AT: What? CC: I'm thex time troll CC: I can go through and back through time CC: Control and manipulate iy CC: Once I get control of it CC: I can keep bad shit from happening AT: I swearr if you starrt harrassing me thrrough time I'm going to punch you AT: Fairr warrning CC: :) CC: I saw how you punch AT: I'lll tallk Carra into punching you CC: Fair enough CC: Oh hey! CC: you have to meet libby CC: I finally met her AT: I pllanned to CC: SHe's fun AT: I'm surre she is! CC: spend sa mucwh dime wtih her as you can CC: as huch time o CC: much AT: As much Time. CC: Yeal CC: Thanks CC: She's CC: Smol CC: As smol es you AT: So not smalll at alll. CC: Pfftm sure AT: Obviouslly. CC: Even taller than your tales, hede CC: But yeah, let me buzz off CC: Gotta start buggaing evewryoyne to get in here AT: Allrright -- cascadingCourtier CC sending image homesweethome.png -- CC: Chezk this place tuo -- allodicTemperament AT receives image homesweethome.png -- CC: Hatred and Hematite CC: Kinda dark CC: But really intense looking AT: Oh AT: Wow. CC: So loud though CC: All this fucking ttictking CC: But yeah, ronna buzz CC: And byg everyone AT: Allrright AT: Good lluck CC: You too CC: Get in here AT: ♦ CC: quikc CC: ♦ -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:01 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorrea